


Treat You Better

by theBitchTornado



Series: Where We Belong [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga knows he's better for Kagome than Inuyasha. But does Kagome know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Inuyasha, this wouldn't be published on here. So no suing necessary. And before anyone asks, yes this is inspired by Shawn Mendes's newest song "Treat You Better". And no, I obviously don't own that either.

He’d had enough. After three months of stewing in his love, Kouga decided to do something about it. So he started following the Inu-tachi, hoping to find an opening to get Kagome alone and win her over. So far, he only got the first part down before Mutt-face showed up, and she, of course, left with him. 

Why did she let him treat her like a possession? Everyone, including her, knew he was fucking that clay pot, yet she stayed by him, defended him, cooked for him, and _pined for him_. She deserved better. She deserved a full pack, not the rag-tag group that followed, looking for Naraku. She deserved to see her family, even though they were presumably far away. The only reason he knew was because he spied on their arguments, something about a “school”. It seemed very important to her and her family. Kouga wanted to go with her, to introduce himself and win her family’s support. And guess who already had it? Inuyasha, the one who was keeping her from them. 

Kouga growled with barely suppressed anger and made his way to a Kagome that was again crying silently, all alone, without the protection of even her young kit. All alone.

She didn’t notice him, so wrapped up in her sorrow. Her shoulders were shaking violently and he heard the wracking sobs that tortured her body. Why did she allow such treatment?

“Kagome,” he said softly. She looked up, startled. Hardly anyone used her actual name here. It was all “wench” “Miko-sama” “bitch” “shard-detector” “hanyou’s whore” and “Okaa-san”. So when she heard her name, it was either Kouga, or Sango. And since the voice was male, it had to be Kouga.

“Hey, Kouga-kun. What brings you here?” She tried a smile, not quite making it. Kouga took the liberty of leaning in and wiping her errant tears away from her face.

“You bring me here. Where’s the rest of the group?” he asked. 

She pointed to a location behind him in the forest. “They’re setting up camp.”

He nodded, and then decided to ask her that most painful question. “Where’s Inu-kurro?” She grimaced in response, placing her fingers near the riverbed. He nodded, turning his face away so she wouldn’t be frightened by his anger. 

They sat in silence, and he couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to know that he was there for her. That he truly needed her, and she would be very happy with him, if only she would let him prove his words. 

“You deserve better than this, Kagome,” he blurted out. Her face that was facing the river and sunset snapped to attention at his words. 

“What are you talking about, Kouga-kun?” her words seemed tired, like she expected something like this. 

“I’m talking about Mutt-face always making you cry. I’m talking about your so-called ‘pack-mates’ protecting you. I’m talking about how almost everytime I see you, you’re sad or crying. I’m talking about you pining for a _half-breed_ rather than me!”

Her eyes flashed when she heard “half-breed”, and she slapped him across the face. 

“How dare you say that? It’s not his fault he was born half of both worlds! It’s not his fault that both societies rejected him, or that he can’t trust, or that-”

There she went, defending Mutt-face again and misunderstanding him again!

“Kagome, stop! That’s not what I meant!...It came out wrong.”

She stopped ranting. “Please, Kagome, let me explain.” She nodded, and sat back down. 

“I don’t care about what he went through. Yes, hanyous have a hard life, but that was the fault of his pack, not yours. His hard life doesn’t excuse his treatment of you. In my pack, we don’t care. Hanyou, human, or youkai, we don’t care. Why do you think I keep pursuing you? Don’t you think I know that if we have cubs they will be hanyous? He’s a half-breed because he has no honor. He keeps you around, knowing how loyal and devoted to him you are, and strings you along. He keeps you from your family and your duty to them. Yes, I know,” he answered when she was about to interrupt, “I’ve been listening in on your fights. What I’m saying is: you deserve better. You deserve to have a pack, to have loyal brothers and sisters fighting beside you always. And you’ll have that with me.”

“Kouga, I have a duty to him.”

“What duty?! What loyalty do you owe him? He has none to you!”

“And you only have the Jewel shards! Afterwards, you’ll go to your Ayame and have full youkai cubs and toss me aside.”

“That’s bullshit! I love _you_ , not Ayame! I’m loyal to you, my pack is devoted you! Don’t let others dissuade you; your humanity has nothing to do with this!”

“But Inuyasha-”

“Inu-kurro can go fuck himself. Funny, for a hanyou blaming the world on his problems, he sure likes to put humans down. Does he go kiss that ice cold ass of his brother’s?”

Kagome made a funny face and shook her head.

“Exactly. He doesn’t care. All he wants is for the world to revolve around him. And he’s succeeding in you. He doesn’t care for you, I do. He leaves you in danger without a second thought, I help protect you. More than you know. You don’t know how many nights I’ve spent watching over your kit or the monk and the slayer while he’s going off to fuck his clay pot whore. I’ve given tips of how to increase his powers to your son; Inuyasha hits and bullies him. I’ve offered you a place at my side; he pushes you away for the past. I do, I can and I will treat you better, _if only you would let me_.” 

Kagome was stunned and Kouga went in for the kill. He grabbed her face and kissed her harshly, pressing her supple body up against his. She groaned and Kouga kissed even harder, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, making her acknowledge him as more than a friend. 

She couldn’t think. The one person in her life that truly wanted her around, from the very beginning, was kissing her, was taking her first kiss. She surrendered to him, opening up her mouth and putting her own tongue. They stayed that way for awhile until they both needed to breathe. He stared deep in her eyes, holding her head so she couldn’t look away. 

“Please say yes, Kagome. I love you, from the moment you proved to be more than another miko, than just another toy to get what I want. I want you as my mate, to bear my cubs and my pack’s Alpha female. I’ll be only with you; I’m faithful only to you. Let me prove to you that I will treat you better than that mutt.”

“But-”

“But what Kagome?”

“My home isn’t here.”

“I know that.”

“I’m from far in the future.”

“Then I’ll wait if I have to. Say yes.”

“I’ll die in a few decades.”

“Not as my mate you won’t.”

“Oh.”

“Say yes.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, then suscribe and comment down below! I have ideas (even though it was supposed to be a one-shot) for what happens later BUT I can't promise it'll be added on to this specific work, only that I will continue the story-line. When I do start it up, I will reply to each and everyone who comments with the name. Even better, subscribe to my user instead of just this work so you will be immediately notified of a new work! Anyway, thanks for any and all feedback! It warms my heart :-)
> 
>  
> 
> 9/11/2016: The time has finally come to continue on this story, with "Where We Belong". If I don't publish it today, it will show up in the next couple of days. For those of you who asked for this, it is finally here! So, now, Treat You Better will be more than just a one-shot, it will be the beginning.


End file.
